


Glad You Called

by PandaRum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaRum/pseuds/PandaRum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He called, never stop calling. So it really wasn’t Zayn’s fault if he got a little mad….was it? </p><p>Or the five times Niall calls and the onetime Zayn calls back.</p><p>AU: High School</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad You Called

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So like I promised Niallshotmate I would write him a Ziall one shot. After forever…because it felt like forever I finally finished it. And yeah I hope you all like it and give feedback and I didn’t look over it so every mistake is mine.

—— 

“Hello?”

“I was thinking after Liam is done tutoring you on Friday we have to go to the movies! No ifs or buts.”

Zayn blinked, holding out his phone as he stared at it before slowing bring it back up to his ear, “Niall?”

“Yeah…Oh did you finish your Chem homework? I’m having problems on #43, so I was just wondering if you understood what the question was asking. And we’re still a go for this weekend right? Oh do you like chocolate? I’ve known you since we were kids and you know we live down the streets from to each other but I still don’t know if you like chocolate or not. So do you…..Zayn….Zayn?…Fucker, you fell asleep didn’t you!”

It really hadn’t been Zayn’s fault Niall’s rambling just seemed to put him to sleep. The constant nagging, boring yaps the emerged from the blonde’s mouth made him feel like Sleeping Beauty but you know…Without the whole prince charming and true loves kiss thing. He really couldn’t help it. Again it wasn’t like Niall would care tomorrow, he would most likely just brush it off like he did most times and what the hell! Zayn snuggled further into his pillow as he lay drooped over his bed, hand holding to his cell with limp fingers as his eyes flickered close, drool being to collect on the side of his mouth. 

—— 

“Yes?” Zayn growled into his phone, mind quickly drifting back to the hot mouth wrapped around his cock. Fuck it felt so good. 

“Z!” 

“Niall? Fuck Horan what the hell do you want? And don’t call me that!” It was a Saturday which meant Niall should be the last person Zayn was talking too. Weekends were his special time away from the loud blond. “Fuck,” he hissed as a tongue ran over the vein under his head. He didn’t waste time in gripping the chestnut curls under his hand, tugging them lightly as he thrust his hips in tune with the mouth. 

“What are you doing this weekend? I want a cat. So you should come and help me pick out a cat. Wouldn’t that be awesome, we can be like parents or something? Co-custody you know? One weekend he can stay with me and then the other with you. We can switch on and off! So whatcha say?” 

It was hard to ignore Niall’s annoying rambling and focus on Harry-Fucking-Styles who currently was kneeling on his bedroom floor giving him one hell of a blow job. Green eyes winked at him before Harry buried him to the hilt, down his wet mouth and tight throat. Holy mother of hell.

“Zayn? Woooo hoooo you there mate?” 

“Harry,” he grunted a little. “I have to go Horan. Talk to you later!”

“What! Zayn!—” He didn’t bother, just clicked the off button and threw his cell somewhere away from him, just far, far away from him. 

Zayn fell back on his bed, eyes going misty as he picked up his hips, moans falling from his lips. Fuck Harry was fucking born to do this. 

—— 

“I’m hungry.”

Zayn sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he glared at his homework. “You’re always hungry.” He stated blankly, tapping his pencil against his desk before glancing at his clock. 6:50. Just his fucking luck. It was too early to sleep but too late to plan something, anything else just so he didn’t have to hang with Niall. 

“You sound like it’s a bad thing!”

“It is. If you didn’t eat so fucking much you’d probably be a little skinner.” 

“Well…that was mean.” 

Zayn sighed, “I have to go….talk to someone other than you.”

“Oh…Ok. Talk—”

He didn’t even bother, just threw his phone onto his bed and ignored it for the rest of the night. 

—- 

“Hello?” Safaa held to the phone up to her ear, biting into the cookie Zayn had made for her. 

“Eh…Hey is this Zayn Malik’s phone? I don’t think I dialed it wrong…”

“No,” she nibbled down the edges. “This is Brother’s phone. May I ask who’s speaking?”

“Niall, Niall Horan. I go to school with…Zayn. Can I speak to him please?”

Safaa glanced at the phone and frowned, biting a chunk of cookie. She knew she shouldn’t have answered it, Zayn got cranky when she did. But it wasn’t like it was her fault! The phone wouldn’t spoke ringing and her mama always told her to answer it when it was ringing, so she did. But should she give the phone to Zayn? He was going to be upset at her and she might not get to have another cookie….

….She made up her mind!

“No,” Safaa shook her head, before hanging up.

“Wait!”

—— 

Zayn sneered, throwing his bag on the floor before slamming the door shut. It didn’t even bother him that all his things fell out, scattering around by his bed. One fucking C, one! And not to fucking mention him mom took his smokes and Harry, Fucking Harry-I’m-such-a-slut-I-need-to-fuck-Louis-Tomlinson-too-because-I-can’t-deal-with-just-one-dick-Styles. Stupid asshole. If he thinks Zayn was going to fuck him now, then he’s fucking crazy! “Stupid bastard,” he growled. 

R-i-n-g! 

“What?” he bitched into his phone, who the hell was calling him today of all days? Who?!

“Zayn!” Oh what a surprise! It was Niall, Niall-stpuid-ass-Horan. “I’ve been trying to reach you all day! And—”

“Don’t you ever shut the fuck up? No like really? I’ve never met anyone who talks as much as you and it’s so fucking annoying. Like shit! I don’t understand how Payne can deal with you. Like really, fuck no wonder you have no friends, they would have killed themselves by now. Can’t you just understand that I don’t want you to fucking call me all the time? Why do you think I’m constantly hanging up on you? Hell you’re annoying as fuck, leave me alone!” 

This time as he threw his phone Zayn made sure to slam it, slam it hard on the ground. It wasn’t until much later that he realize…he was going to need a new phone…fuck. 

—— 

Zayn glanced at his phone. Ten days…it’s been ten days since Niall last called, granted it was most likely because he didn’t have a phone, but…still! The bastard should have called by now…

He nibbled on his lip and ratted his pencil against his desk. It wasn’t like he cared. Pff! whatever, that idiot was probably stuffing his face somewhere. It wasn’t like it mattered if Niall called him or not….But then why did Zayn keep glancing at his phone, glaring at it to ring, willing Niall to call… 

Huffing, Zayn slid out of his chair, dumping his phone on his bed. He really didn’t need this and headed towards the door. With one foot out into the hall his cell rang, body naturally making a remarkable jump as he threw himself on his bed. Ankles snapping together, he winced slightly as he quickly answered voice a little breathless. 

“Ni? Ni is that you?”

“…Zayn? Hey it’s Liam. You missed our appointment today.”

With a sigh, Zayn leaned back, running a hand through his hair, tugging it lightly and realizing that yes he really needed to fucking cut it. “Oh…right. Sorry Liam I just…”

“Something on your mind? I’m not just your tutor you know. You can come to me for anything.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the last thing he needed right now was for Liam Payne to think he missed Niall or something because that wasn’t it. He had just gotten so use to the stupid calls that it was a little bothering to know that the blond hadn’t doing his part in the last ten days…ten days…

“You still there?”

“Yeah sorry about that…” No he wasn’t, “Can we reschedule?” 

“No problem, mate—” Zayn just ignored Liam after that, making little noises in the back of his throat to let the other boy think he was listening even if that wasn’t the case. “Alright then, see you Wednesday.”

“Yeah,” he mumbled into his phone, frowning as he stared at it. 

—-

Zayn leans against the school building face buried in his scarf briefly before he pressed a cigarette to his lips, hands shoved into his pockets as he glanced around. He didn’t usually stay pass three when classes ended but he knew Niall gave guitar lessons after school and as he glanced at his watch Zayn made himself comfortable, eyes slowly sliding shut as he waited. 

It wasn’t until much later when he heard the giggling of girls that he woke up, the sky already dark as a shiver ran through him. He sighed, shaking off the frosty feeling in him. Had he fallen asleep? Fuck his mom was going to kill him for staying out so late. 

Zayn sighed again as he glanced around, eyes not seeing the familiar blond hair that appeared in his dreams at night. It was just best to go and as he turned the corner, eyes shifting down he saw Niall. Niall sitting patiently at a bus stop that Zayn didn’t remember ever noticing before. Was it new? Or was he that unobservant?

“Horan,” he called, body shaking violently as he coughed. Niall’s head snapped up, eyes narrowing as Zayn neared. “Hey…You don’t call anymore.” He added when the blond didn’t say anything.

It was nerve racking the way Niall just stared at him. He shifted on his feet, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. 

“…Yeah you told me to leave you alone.” there was no malice behind his words, more like stating a fact than anything else, but it made Zayn flinch as blue eyes just blinked at him. 

“Right,” he coughed into his hand. “I forgot about that…You can call again…if you want.” He said, shrugging. “I had been a little pissed and I guess I took it out on you.” 

Niall snorted, “You think?”

It was kind of annoying that Niall wasn’t accepting his apology. “Look I’m sorry ok.”

If Niall was a cat, his hair would have bristled with irritation, eyes narrowing into slits as his checks colored red, lips thin and soured together. “No,” he sneered a little, making Zayn blink in shock. “No, it’s not ok. You were a fucking prick and if you were angry you didn’t need to take it out on me…Maybe, just maybe the reason I always called was…” Niall jumped up, nibbling on his lip as he paced. “You know you think you’re so great.” He threw up his hands and Zayn just stood there listening, back tense as he frowned. “I-I call because, because I worry ok? I want you to do well in school and I want you to leave and go to college. I want you to eat more then you smoke and I want you to call me back and worry just as much as I worry about you.” His voice went small. “I want you to call me every morning to tell me good morning. I want you to call me every night to tell me good night. I want you to ask me about my day. I want you to…” if it was possible Niall looked smaller then he was. Shoulders hunched over as he blinked blue eyes at Zayn. “I want…want you to love me…love me like I love you…for once I want you to call me.” 

Niall fell quiet and the two just stood there in silence, Zayn completely shocked and Niall, Niall looked tired. 

“I—” Zayn’s voice went thin. “I don’t think I can do that…”

To him, the blond didn’t look shocked. In fact it was as if he knew…knew the answer already. Niall sighed and nodded his head.

“I know.”

He stood there; watching as Niall picked up his bag, body disappearing as he walked away…

—— 

Four weeks. He glanced at his phone, breathing in a lung full of smoke and as he stared, phone still dark as it had been for the past four weeks, Zayn huffed, cigarette falling to the ground as he rubbed the tip of his shoe on the ground, burning out the light. He hadn’t realize how quiet his life was until Niall stopped calling… Niall. 

Zayn pushed his hair back, eyes glancing at the building in front of his, before walking in and after he walked out, an hour later, he grabbed his pack of smokes and threw them in the garbage, not giving them one last look as he walked away. And as he walked back home, Zayn smiled, fingers gently touching the short hair. 

With a new hair cut comes a new day. He didn’t remember where he heard that from but that was ok, because the meaning fit and he was going to do everything in his power to be what Niall wanted him to be. 

—— 

The first month was hard. 

His fingers twitched with the need to smoke but Zayn just shook his body out and focused at the book in front of him and then his computer. He was doing homework and for once no one had to nag him to do it. As he focused on the small lettering his mother came up to him, running her fingers through his hair. It was still short. 

“I’m so proud of you,” she whispered, laying a plate of food in front of him. 

Zayn had done everything Niall wanted him to. He stopped smoking, he did his homework, he got a job (that part was more for him seeing as he needed money to move out), and he ate more, body still skinny though. 

He paused and glanced at his phone….He did almost everything. For a brief moment his fingers twitched in a memory. For weeks Zayn would stare at his phone, fingers already dialing the blonde’s number, only for him to chicken out. He never got pass the dial bottom, but he needed time…at least for a little while. 

“So proud,” his mom whispered again, smile on her face. 

—— 

He smoothed down his suit, fixing his tie before sliding into his gown, hat already preached on his still short hair. He was going to keep cutting it. As long as he took this new rout in life, Zayn was going to keep cutting it. 

“Ready to go baby?” his mom poked her head into his room only to gasp a little, chest hitching as her voice cracked. “Oh, look at you,” she walked up and gently ran her hands over his shoulders, his body sagging into hers. “You look to handsome in your gown, all ready to leave high school. Oh, my baby.” And as his mom pulled him into a hug, his eyes glanced over to his phone, still dark. “I’ll be down stairs,” she pulled away, whipping at her tears, a smile on her face. “I’m so proud of you, baby.”

“I know mom,” she nodded, leaving the room and his eyes were still on his phone. 

Zayn walked up to it, hand gently coming down as his fingers pressed into the key pad in memory. It shouldn’t be this hard as he stared down at the number before him. It shouldn’t be this hard for him to call Niall. It shouldn’t be! If the blond could do it then Zayn could as well…right?

“Zayn!”

“One sec!” he quickly raced around his room, strapping on his watch before pressing the phone to his ear, soft ringing making his shoulders tense.

“Ello?” his breath got stuck in his chest and for a second it felt like his world went spinning. “Hello?…Is someone there?”

This was it…this was it… 

…

…

“Hello?”

“Hey…Niall it’s me…Zayn. I just wanted to say…good morning.”

“….Good morning to you too, Zayn.”

He smiled. “I-…It was my turn, but I have to go…I’ll see you at the ceremony?”

“hahaha…yeah. Yeah I’ll see you there…Zayn?”

“Zayn, baby we need to go or we’re going to be late!” his mom called from downstairs.

“Yeah?” he quickly said, ignoring his mom.

“I’ve been waiting so long for this…I’m glad you’ve decided to call.”

A grin twitched on his face. “Yeah I’m glad too.”


End file.
